


His Mate

by amgicalhat



Series: Fanfiction Stories [7]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella has Cancer, Cancer, Dark Edward Cullen, F/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgicalhat/pseuds/amgicalhat
Summary: A small drabble of Darkward finding-Stalking his future mate.





	His Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't Own Twilight.

At first he couldn't tell she was his mate.

When he did, he was distraught that she was human.

Stalking her was something he did best.

Then it came to staking the claim.

Like a predator he was, he claimed and worshiped the ground she walked on.

Later he decided she wasn't going to be a human much longer.

Sinking his teeth into her neck and drinking her was better than he had ever imagined.

Three days later they were both running into the forest and stalking the humans with their red eyes aglow with love, hunger and lust.

She was his mate, and he was hers.


End file.
